The little wolf's Chronicle
by TenabraeLux
Summary: It was hitsuzen that a pair of children would suffer for the sake of the universe. It was hitsuzen for a pair of men to be the pawns for someone else's gain. And it was hitsuzen that this time, an anomaly would stop the chain of tragedy. Will their story change or stay the same?
1. The little wolf

**TL: Yo, Tenebraelux here! I don't know why I wrote this but I just did...** **Seriously, why though hmmm** **Disclaimer : Everthing belongs to clamp. the only thing that belongs to me is he this idea.** **Enjoy!!**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's Syoaran..."

He watched warrily as the witch kneeled -- her long pale fingers hovering above his precious princess's forehead. He noticed that mist began to form around the princess but that must have been a trick of the light, afterall they were surrounded by the heavy rain and he could barely make out the defined edges of the witch's face.

"This child have lost something very important, yes?" Her silky deep voice reached his ears, snapping his attention from his unconscious princess.

His heart fell at the almost dead-like expression on her face. So peaceful and yet so sorrowful. He gritted his teeth bringing out a strangled 'yes'.

The witch turned her attention back to him -- their eyes met, her beep ruby eyes piercing his amber orbs. He shivered unknowingly, because the depth of her eyes were too deep for his underdeveloped mind to comprehend. However, even he could see the wisdom in them.

"And... That thing was scattered across various worlds," Her pale fingers lightly brushed the princess's beautiful brown hair. "If she continues to be like this, the child will die." Blunt and brutal.

Syaoran hugged his princess closer to his chest, surpassing the urge to cry out in sorrow and frustration. He failed his princess. He failed to save her. Failed to reach that hand. No -- no, he reached her and as a result, she lost something precious.

"Watanuki!"

The witch's authoritative tone snapped Syaoran out of his self-pity. He turned to the new voice and found an older boy who was very tall with raven black hair and cloudy blue eyes wearing a black atire running back towards the house in a hurry. It seems like Syaoran had blanked out for a moment and missed their conversation.

"Do you want to help that child?" The witch directed that question to Syaoran who didn't even hesitate to give her the obvious answer. "There will be a price to pay, even so?" Her face was the definition of seriousness. It showed him that the moment he agreed, his life was set in stone.

Even with that warning, he stared back at her with determination. "If there is anything I can do,I'll do it!" He replied firmly. No ounce of lie could be detected within his tone. Only honest determination.

Suddenly the air around them turned heavy. Even with Syaoran's zero potential in the arts of magic could sense the thick air of power within the ozone.

The witch's comment solidified his suspicions. "…They're here."

Her smirk did little to reassure Syaoran of his princess's safety, so he hugged her close to his chest, ready to protect her at any given time.

Rumbling sounds began to invade his ears. He watched in horrified facination as the ground and the sky began to drip as though the sky and earth was crying that day.

Syaoran mouth slightly dropped as the droplet burst like a bubble and what met him were two huge figures -- their back facing his way.

One man (or woman?) was a tall figure wearing a very fluffy overcoat that reached his achilles while holding a long golden staff with a single blue crystal in the middle. Considering the staff in his hand, he must be a magician. The man (yup, a man) turned slightly and Syaoran saw a glimpse of crystal blue eyes and light blond hair that reaches his chin.

The other man was a little more intimidating. Even while he was crouching, Syaoran could tell he was the tallest among the people here. He had a body of a warrior. He was covered from head to toe in red and black armor with a crescent moon symbol in the middle of his forehead gear. Even with the black cloak covering most of his body, Syaoran was able to catch a glimpse of defined muscles. Muscles and scars that spoke of battles and war. Unlike the mostly concealed face of the blond man, this man Syaoran can easily make out his face. He was on the gruff side but still retained his handsome features with jack black hair and sharp bloody eyes. The scowl he currently posses creating wonders to the level of intimidation he was emitting.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Are you the witch of demension?"

They both asked at the same time. Only the tone of voice and their wording differentiate their question.

The two glared (well, only the big guy did actually) at each other for the rude interruption.

The witch couldn't help but let out a smirk at the two. To break the awkward silence, she took it upon herself to speak. "You first." She indicate for the warrior to speak.

"Kurogane." The man, Kurogane grunted in displeasure. He turned his head from left to right to examine his surroundings. "But, where the hell am I ?"

"Japan."

"Well, I came from Japan!" He said, relief in his tone.

"A different one."

That broke his hope. "I don't understand." He growled, starting to get irritated with all the magic nonsense surrounding him.

The witch ignore him and turned her attention to the blond man. "You?"

The man smoothly bowed respectfully at the powerful witch before him. "I am a Celes country wizard. Fye D. Flowright."

"Do you know where we are?"

He straighten his posteure at being questioned. "Yes... A place where wishes are granted with the proper price."

The witch nodded in approval. "That is correct. Well then, since you all --"

The witch suddenly paused, looking up at the sky with an amused expression on her face. Realizing who would gain the most injuries at this sudden outcome, she sent a small wave of magic at the two defenceless children.

Thick mist began to encircle the two -- which alarmed her other guests, resulting in their defensive posture (Though the wizard hide his stance well).

However, their attention was soon stolen by a sudden scream from the sky. In unison, their eyes widened at the falling figure just above the two children.

Syaoran hugged the princess closer, not wanting to let anything hurt her. He knew what would happen if two bodies collided, especially if one of them came from very high up.

Fye was ready to save the children, but then he remembered the magic the witch surround the children in. He took a step back, wanting to watch the events that is about to unfold.

Kurogane however was clueless about the type of magic the witch had used, so he instinctively jumped to catch the falling body -- only to realize that he was too far. He watch in horror and waited for the predicted scrunch only to hear a bounce instead.

His mouth slightly drop at the scene that was unfolding right before his eyes.

The body that was falling hit the misty barrier only to bounce like he (or she) was bounced on a trampoline. A small yelped was heard and the body rolled to the ground twice before stopping at a perfect crouch.

The figure, a boy, was facing towards the witch, leaving his back to the other four guests to stare in shock and amusement.

There was an awkward silence surrounding the air but the witch who suddenly clapped her hands. "That was beautiful. I'll give you a 8/10" She cheefully commented. She watched the boy infront of her in amusment. Waiting for everything to process in his head.

The boy blinked once, then twice before tilting his head slightly in confusion.

The witch squealed internally at the cute creature infront of her. If it weren't for the fact that she wasn't literally there, she would've picked him up and squeezed him senseless. But alas, she can't get everything. Just having this boy on the board changes everything. And that's all she wished for.

The boy blinked again before his eyes widened in hidden horror as his situation finally sinked in. He jumped to his feet and ready to clap his hands together only to be stopped by the witch.

She raised her hand in a universal gesture that she means no harm. "Please calm down, we mean you no harm. May I ask what is your name child?" She asked gently, not wanting to alarm him.

His thick eyebrow furrowed in a cute way as he scrutinized the witch. His lips thinned before he let his hands fall. "Xiao lang. Li Xiao Lang." His voice was soft and gentle, and yet there was a hint of wariness in it.

The witch's face turned into one of amusment at the name. "Well, then Xiao Lang, do you know where you are?"

The boy shook his head in negative. Fye slightly shifted to see the boy's face.

That however got Xiao-lan to turn at the noise Fye made -- suprise evident on his face.

Shocked filled the air as they finally caught sight of the boy's face. He looked exactly like the boy crouching beside them. The same chestnut hair, passionate amber eyes and even the same hairstyle. The only difference between the two was that the other boy was younger with a thicker eyebrow than the one with the girl.

He was also wearing some really odd clothing. A small green sleeveless jacket with a yellow line at the edges. A hoddie was attached to the jacket, that ends with a small yellow star dangling from the tip of the hood. There was even a translucent small wings at the back. On the middle of the jacket was the symbol of the cresent moon in yellow. Underneath his jacket was a white undershirt with a single coattail at the back that ends with a small dangling star. His trouser was in green with a single ventricle line and matching sneakers. He was also wearing a pair of white gloves with a yellow crescent moon on them.

They all stared at each other, taking a moment of silence to examine their new company when Fye suddenly exclaimed.

"Cute!"

"I know, right!"

The others stared at the blond man and the witch in a mixed of horror and confusion. The youngest child however was burning red from their comment.

However he was level-headed enough to bring them back on track. "Excuse me, but where am I? And who are you?" He asked, waving at the wooden building and the other boy that looked awfully like him.

The witch smiled in a amusement before her face fell and turned serious again. "I am the witch of dimension and you are standing outside my wishing shop in Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yes, but not your Japan. But another."

Li furrowed his eyebrows, thinking deeply. "You mean... Like a parallel world?"

The witch nodded. "Close but not quite. You are in another world."

The boy's eyes widened in shock, mouth agape in disbelief as he was rendered speechless.

The witch then turned back to the others to address them all. "Now that everyone is here, that means that all of you want some sort of wish."

"I want to never return to where I'm from."

"I want to return now to where I'm from."

The tallest of the group said in unison again. They glared (really, it's only Kurogane though) at each other again.

"That's a strong wish, for both of you," She looked at the children before shaking her head. She touched her chin in thought. "No, for all four of you, those wishes you have -- if you pay separately, it wouldn't be enough," Syaoran's face spoke of hopelessness and sorrow, she wouldn't want that now would she. "But if you four pay together, it might be enough."

The boy's face jerked up, regaining the small hope in them again.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kurogane narrowed his eyes.

"Please be quiet, Kuro."

Kurogane spun towards the magician so fast it was a wonder he didn't get a whiplash. "It's not Kuro! It's Kurogane!" He shouted in anger. He was really pissed now.

Eventhough the noises just inscreased, the witch's voice still carried through her customers. "You four have the same wish," She turned to Syaoran. "You child, want to travel through different worlds to collect this girl's memories," She turned to Kurogane. "You want to go back to your own world," She turned to Fye. "You want to live in a world other then your own," Lastly she turned to the youngest boy, Li. "And you want to go home as well as to find the culprit who brought you here. "

Li seemed to have snapped out of his shocking state when she mentioned him. "Wa-wait!" He swallowed when he began to stutter, trying to control the nervousness he felt. "I didn't come to this world of my own violation."

The witch nodded in understanding, however... "But so does he," She pointed at Kurogane. "Even though you did not come here of your own will, to cross other dimension is still a price you have to pay if you want to go back home."

Li swallowed the thick saliva cotting his throat before he nodded. He knew there was a price that needs to be paid in order for something. Especially if it's something like this. Or wishes. He had read a book by Clow Reed about a woman who can grant wishes, but the details are lost to him. It's been so long.

Knowing that the boy wouldn't interrupt her anymore, she continued on where she had left off. "All of you have different purposes, but the means are the same. I can't grant each of your individual wishes because the price is too high, but if the four of you were to carry the burden together, then I can grant you that wish. However, the price shall be your most valuable possession." She let that information sink in.

Predictably, it was Kurogane that asked her first. "What do you want?" He asked with a scrowl.

"Your sword."

Kurogane shrinked back in shock. "What?! I'll never hand over my silver dragon!!" He clutched his sword tightly.

The witch smirked before walking foward towards him. "Fine then," She pokes his armoured chest. "You can roam around looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws, get arrested by the police and get interviewed on the television," she moved back and palm her cheeks, her smirk turning into a grin. "I'm the only one in this world who is able to send you to other worlds."

"Bullshit!!" Kurogane shouted in defiant. What the heck is a television anyway.

"It's true." The magician confirmed her point.

"Huh?" He glared at the other man with an irritated scowl on his face.

The magician nodded (not affected by the look at all), a small smile on his face.

"What is your decision?" The witch asked again, her hand was out ready to recieve her payment. "Move on or stay here until you find the person that can help you."

Kurogane gritted his teeth in frustration. He cursed his luck before handing over his beloved sword. "When this curse is gone, I will come to get it back!" He declared.

The witch took her payment and turned to the magician. "Your price is that tattoo..."

Fye stared at her in suprise. Not liking the sacrifice he had to make. He tried to bargain. "Won't this wand do?" He smiled sheepishly, hoping that she would accept. Alas, he wasn't that lucky.

"I said, the price of your most valuable possession."

Fye's expression turned dark at the reminder before he let a sad smile appear. "I guess I have no other choice..." Unique pattern that looks like a whiptail stingray glowed a beautiful purple behind his back. He watch in sad longing as the tatto float towards the witch. A small sign of regret flashed before his eyes but he stomped it down to hide his expression.

The witch then turned to the crouching teenagers. "And you? What is the most precious possession that you own and will you give it to me to travel to another world?"

Syaoran stared at her with those determined amber eyes. "Yes."

The witch smiled in amusement. "I have not stated your price yet, will you still give it to me? "

"Yes."

The witch nodded. "I can only help you to travel through different worlds, so you must search for the child's memories yourself. "

"…I understand."

The witch smiled. "Good, then you are prepared, " She turned to her final customer who was clenching his fist tightly until they turned white. "Please don't hurt yourself." She said in a worried tone, eyes narrowed in warning.

Her voice startled Li out of his reservoir. She immediately got his full attention.

She looked at him sadly. Such a small child and yet he looks like the world was draped on his thin shoulders. In fact, the world really are on those children's small shoulders.

"Your price shall be your magic."

There was an audible gasp from the others but that was not important, Li's eyes widened to such an alarming rate that she worried that it will pop right out of it's socket. Fortunately, it didn't.

"Wh-what?"

"Your magic."

He began to stutter. "But-but I can't. I need them. Please ask for something else." He gave her a pleading look.

"Alright, then how about your phone?"

Li furrowed his eye brows -- not wanting to hand it over but he got no other choice (It was either tthat or his magic), he reluctantly dig out his bright green phone with a small pink teddy bear with tiny wings as keychain. He stared at the phone forlornly. It was a very special item to him. An item that could connect him to Sakura no matter how far they were apart. And now that privilege was going to be taken away from him. As well as the only thing that would connect him to Sakura in this world jumping adventure... Wait, connect...

He clunched the phone determinedly. He stared up at the witch evenly. "Can I at least make a last call?"

She raised an eyebrow at the question but gave him her permission, however he needs to do it fast.

Heeding her advise, Li pushed the right button and the other side immediately picked up the phone.

His beloved soft voice hurriedly talk to the phone in a panicked frenzy. "Syaoran-kun!! Are you OK? Where are you?! Kero-chan said you no longer existed like-like you disappeared-"

"Sakura," His voice immediately silenced her. "I'm fine. Apparently, the hole was a portal that sent me into another world. I'm at a wishing shop, or so she says." He then began to explain his situation to her. It only took two minutes fortunately.

"Who is she?" She asked, taking in all the information with relative ease.

"Umm..."

"The witch of dimension or Yuuko for short." The witch replied patiently, like waiting for her children to finish their conversation.

"Yeah, Yuuko-san. Did you hear that Sakura?"

"Hm-hm."

"There's more..." Syaoran began dubiously.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?"

"I'm sorry, this may be the last time we'll be able to talk together in a while..." He said sadly. He didn't want to let go of the only thing connecting them together but it was either that or he'll never see her again.

"Wait Syaoran-kun, what are you planning to do?" She asked in concern.

"My price is to give up this phone Sakura."

"No! Wait! There must be something else we can give... I mean, you're so far and-"

"I know but we-"

"Actually you can." The witch, Yuuko, cut into their conversation.

The couple went silent to listen to what she had to say.

"You, Sakura-san will have to pay for him instead."

"No!" Li immediately denied. Another difficult price he was offered to pay. He can't live with the fact that Sakura had to lose something for his sake.

Why does he have so many chances while Fye was given none?

"I'll do it." Sakura's voice came out as a very determined young woman.

"Sakura?!"

"It's okay Syaoran-kun, I'll do anything to get you home, " She said softly before it turns into steel again. "Will one of my cards do?"

"What?!"

Yuuko smirked, tapping her lips in thought. "Oh-ho, a card you say. Very well, I'll accept," Her chiper voice turned serious. "However, that card needs to be special."

"...Then the hope card will volunteer." Sakura finally answer after a moment of contemplating.

Yuuko nodded. "Alright, but your payment will only cover half of his price because you are the one paying eventhough you are not here."

"What?" Li stared at her in complete baffalment.

"No you can't! I'll give you my other cards just-"

"Sakura! " Li shouted in exasperation. Why does his Sakura have to be so selfless.

"No... This price he has to pay. But do not worry, you have paid half, so his price will not be as heavy as before." She reassured the panicked girl.

There was an audible sigh of relief behind the communication device when suddenly a new voice took over the phone. It was deep with a hint of a growl. "Oi Yuuko, so what's the price?"

Yuuko smirked in nostalgia. "Kerberos, how wonderful it is to hear from you again," She pleasantly greeted, he did the same before she focused back on the topic. "Xiao Lang's price shall be a favour for me when the time calls for it."

"That's a risky price."

"Do not worry, I shall not ask the child to do anything that is against his morals."

"Hmm... What do ya think, kid?" The male voice asked.

"Will it be alright though?"

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, Yue-san said that Yuuko-san is not a bad person." Sakura softly reassure her beloved. Even she does not want Syaoran to be in anyone's dept, especially to someone so powerful but if her guardians are at ease with her presence -- then she chose to trust them.

"Yes, if not a bit eccentric." A voice said from somewhere far within the communicator.

Li nodded after the reassurance from his beloved and friends. "Alright, a favour from me shall be yours. But please remember your words." He looked at her through his long lashes, still nervous at the obviously strong magic surrounding her.

The witch nodded before opening her hand. "Very well," She touched Li's forehead while giving him a disarming smile to assure him she wasn't going to harm him. Not alot, at least. "Sakura-chan, can you please place your Hope card to your chest? And then I will begin the extraction between you to Xiao Lang. Because the both of you are connected, this is possible to achieve without a price."

Not long after that, ripples began to appear above Li's chest. He arched slightly as a burning sensation began to bloom from within his body. Not soon enough, Hope emerge from within him in spirit form -- she gave Li a light peck on the cheek before floating toward Yuuko's waiting hands and turning back into her card form. Li's breathing became haevier after that weird transfer process.

"…That was weird..." He commented, trying to catch his breath.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you OK?" Sakura exclamed in worry.

"Yes, I'm fine Sakura."

"Now for the other half of the price, " Li stood straight, preparing himself for the other half. "Now reapeat after me... I solemly swear, I owe Yuuko-san a favour when the time calls for it."

Everyone within the vicinity and hearing range almost fell at the ridiculous oath. Nonetheless, Li said each words with a firm tone. He does not want to know what happens if he made a mistake. No matter how ridiculous the words were, the witch still had used it as the promise between them, and an oath between magic users are not to be trifle with.

A dark purple magic circle began to appear from under Li and Yuuko. Black butterflies appeared from thin air and landed itself on Li's palm. It melted into his skin, leaving a butterfly like tattoos behind.

The circle disappeared and Yuuko went back to the front so she can address to them all.

"Wait..." Li suddenly interrupted her before she could start. "What about her? Would she also have to pay the price?" He motioned to the lifeless girl within the arms of his (eerily) older version self.

Yuuko turned to look at the girl in question. Syaoran tightened his hold on the princess, not liking where the conversation was heading. "Her price... Yes, she also has to pay." Syaoran's body went rigged at the words.

"But she's unconscious," Li pressed. Even though he couldn't see the older teens face -- his older version was covering her, he could already piece the puzzle together. Afterall, if his older version was here, why not Sakura too. Her short brown hair was also a giveaway though. "She won't be able to say yes, if you were to force the price upon her while she have no will to object -- it's too cruel," He turned to stare at his older version. So beaten up by the fate that was placed upon him. "And I don't think he can pay for two people. It'll be too cruel. For him and her."

Yuuko stared at the child's face. Such compassion and selflessness within such a small body. Why does all of them have to be that way? If not for their ancor, they would even place their lives for the sake of others without a second thought.

"Then would you like to pay in her stead?" She asked softly, kindly.

Li was silent for a second before nodding his head in determination. He wanted to help. Even though his sight (seeing the future) is not as strong as Sakura's, he could already tell the two teens would have a difficult journey ahead of them. And he wanted to help because it just seems right.

Syaoran stared at the younger boy in shock. Suprised at his willingness to help strangers he just met. He was about to protest because he knows the price will be heavy and he did not want to burden anyone, but before he could, a soft voice piped up.

"Then I want to help too."

"Sakura, no --" Li objected. He doesn't want her to sacrifice anything anymore. "You've done enough."

"But it's too big for Syaoran-kun to pay for another person." She has a point, even his payment she had to carry half of it.

Li turned to Yuuko, hoping that she would think of an alternative. His shoulder slumped a little in relief at her soft smile.

"There's more--?!" A new voice exclaimed in shock.

The teen ran towards the group, holding two bunny like toys in his arms. One was white while the other was black.

Li's mouth dropped at the sight of the teen. He moved foward to get a closer look. "Hiiragizawa?"

He stared at the teen. Wondering why there was a resonating tug when he saw the teen.

The teen took a step back at the boy's scrutinizing stare. "Um, no? I'm Kimihiro Watanuki." He also stared at the boy in curiosity. Noticing how he look exactly like his older counterpart, except younger with thicker eyebrows.

Li tilted his head in concentration. "Hmm, I guess you guys are different. You don't have that creepy aura around you whenever you're within my vicinity, " Watanuki sweat dropped at the off handed comment. He looked up at Yuuko and saw that she was surpassing a laugh. "You also don't look British... More to Asian and your eyes are blue... My apologise, I didn't mean to stare." Li quickly apologize when he realize what he was doing.

Watanuki waved off the comment -- though he was amused by it, and went to Yuuko to give her the bunnies.

She took the creature from him gently. "Her name is Mokona Modoki. She will be the one to transport you to different dimensions..." The creature waved excitedly with it's tiny paw.

Kurogane finally found his voice to speak after all the weirdness that had happened just a minute ago. "You have another one, hand me that," He brought out his hand, ready to recieve the black puff ball.

"He's only for communication, very useful to me," Yuuko said, making Kurogane grumbled in displeasure. "All he can do is communicate with this Mokona," She showed them the white Mokona. "Mokona can take you to another dimension but she can't control where she lands. Your wish becoming true is only by luck," She gave them her piercing stare. "But there are no coincidences in this world, there is only Hitsuzen," They all listened to her words with heavy hearts. "You were destined to meet each other."

She turned to the youngest of the group, phone still within his hand. "Xiao Lang, your payment for Princess Sakura is --" Li tensed in anticipation. "By using your magic to fuel half of the journey to other worlds. Is that acceptable?" She asked.

"Will you be alright, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, worried for her beloved. After all, traveling other worlds is not an easy feat.

Li nodded. "Yes. With Fujitaka-san's magic within me, I'll be able to pay the price," He looked up at the witch. "But will that be enough?"

She nodded. "Yes, the other half have been paid unknowingly."

His eyes widened at her words. She turned her attention to Syaoran who was already spouting a blue lip from the cold. "And Syaoran... Your payment is your relationship."

The boy looked confused so she elaborate further on his price."To you, the most important thing is the relationship with that girl. So I'll take that."

Syaoran, still unable to comprehend her words asked. "What does that mean?" But even when he was confuse, his heart was already sinking.

"Even if she pieced all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before..." She paused and asked intead. "What is she to you?"

Syaoran looked at his princess with an agonized look. "My childhood friend, the princess of my country and someone who is very important to me." It seems like the rain was pouring harder at his confession.

"I see..." Yuuko watched the boy in understanding and sadness. "But if you're going to use Mokona, that relationship will disappear. Even if you were able to return all her memories back, that part of you will never return. That is your price." Everyone let the silence reign except for the shocked gasped that came from Li's communication device. "Are you still prepared to pay the price?" She asked again.

Syaoran's head fell. "I'll go..." But it raised again to show his intense determined eyes. "I will not let Sakura die!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **TL : So I hope y'all like it! Now there's two Syaoran!**

 **BTW, this is after clear card series so Sakura has all of her new cards. The Clow cards are with *.**

 **So here ccc Syaoran is 13 while TC Syaoran is 14-15. On that note, CCC Sakura is 13, TC Sakura is 14-15, Kurogane is 20,Fye is 100, Yuuki is ???, Mokona is 50 and Watanuki is 16.**

 **Meh just want to put it there.**

 **So since we got two Syaoran, one will be called Syaoran the other will be called Li. The cute one is Li.**

 **And yes, Fujitaka did gave his magic to Syaoran. The reason is for me to know and you to find out. Afterall, all those who journey to other worlds always have a personal problem.**

 **Well, please leave a favorite, follow or reviews!**

 **PS. This story might update realllllllllyy late cause of my other story. But if I found that quite alot want to see this story then I might reconsider.**

 **So Bye-bye!**


	2. Hashin of Republic

TL: Sorry for the late update. But I have very bad news. Other then the fact that my sem break is over, **I lost every fanfic I wrote in my phone. Including this story. I think I lost 7 chapter worth of LWC.** I did it on the sem break to, it makes me feel like I wasted alot of time because I lost it in the end. Cries.

So with that note, updates will be longer and far in between.

Sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Enjoy**!!!

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yuuko let a genuine smile appear on her face as she stared down at the determined teen.

She didn't doubt that the teen could be swayed by her warnings.

Considering all his alternate selfs were very much the same, it was unavoidable.

Although that is the case, that does not mean she couldn't help them as much as possible. In this case, words of wisdom.

"Traveling through worlds is not an easy task. Many worlds exist within various of alternate universes. Each world is different and unique from the other. Either from their culture, lifestyle or terrain. However, there is always one thing that they have in common. The souls. Because of this, there will be people that you have met in other worlds before. So do not feel alarmed when you meet someone you know. However, even though they look the same, their experiences and memories differ them from your world and theirs. You two are a prime example of this fact..." She explained looking at both Xiao Lang and Syaoran. The two turned to stared at each other before their attention was snatched away by Yuuko again. "For those who were helpful to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another."

"There are worlds where the language and common sense can't be understood, living standards and rules that are different from the one you know.There are worlds that is conquered by criminals and heroes, or truth and lies. It may be peaceful or completely chaotic. You have to survive and pass through these worlds while looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will appear. But you are still steadily determined to pursue this path, I presume?" She smiled at Syaoran's look of determination which hasn't changed since she had started her explanation.

"Yes." Syaoran answered.

She smiled at the teen sadly. She wondered what would happen if the boy didn't take it upon himself to carry the responsibility. There just wasn't enough alternate that actually differ from the path. Sadly, the pair of teens' fate was already set in stone. Hopefully, they could at least change the aftermath.

With another will in play, she didn't doubt that more abnormalities will resurface. Either if it was for the best or not, only time will tell.

She walked to the middle and brought Mokona to the air. Her clients watched her with rapid attention.

Without another moment to loss, she brought Mokona higher into the air. The surrounding wind began to swirl around Mokona as she began to rise by the sheer magic surrounding her.

A bright violet magic circle -- filled with various shapes of circle and complex symbols -- began to appear under her as she glowed with power.

Li noted that the magic circle also contains the shapes of moon like a certain powerful wizard he knew it home.

"Readiness, sincerity and determination, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish your journey. Qualities you are provided with... Well then," She turned to Li. "Xiao Lang, please stand beside Mokona and provide the other half of magic for your travel."

Li watched the process unsurely. He didn't doubt that he had enough magic to do the job, however the state of his body was what worried him. But since the dimensional witch had not uttered a warning or stopped him yet, he just had to make do.

Li nodded in respond and went to stand beside the floating Puffball. He closed his eyes, letting the flow of magic travels throughout his body as he focused it on one purpose. A bright yellow light began to glow brilliantly as his magic circle -- covered in Chinese words, elements and the symbol of yin-yang -- began to appeared under him.

The others watched in fascination as Mokona sprouted a pair of white wings. She flapped them once and the power from that single movement stole their breath away.

On the other hand, Li was levitating from the ground as his magic began to defy gravity because of it's intensity and quantity.

Combined both power side by side, they're like a lighthouse to those with magic. Even those with the faintest hint of magic could sense their immense power.

Japan was in confusion. If it weren't for the shop's barrier, it would be in chaos.

"Please get going..." Yuuko smiled at the group, silently wishing them luck on their journey.

Mokona opened her mouth and began to suck. Magic surround the group as it enveloped them in a warm embrace. They felt the trickle of power on the surface of their skin and before they knew it, they were sucked into the creature's mouth like a vacuum... Slowly dissapearing like sand.

Before Li was sucked in as well he muttered. "Talk to you later, Sakura... I'll miss you." He closed his phone once she replied back and placed it back into his pocket. He turned to Yuuko. "I hope you are alright, Yuuko-san," Yuuko blinked at his sudden words. "See you again, goodbye Yuuko-san, Watanuki-san."

And he too disappeared into the mouth of the white fluffball.

On the side note, Watanuki was so done that day. Meeting a familiar face was bad enough, now there's two. What has his life coming too. It's all Yuuko-san fault...

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Are you sure you don't want to rest, Xiao-chan?"

Li grimaced at the pet name. "Just a while longer..." He looked up from his folded knees. "And Fai-san, can you just call me Li? I don't appreciate being called small. " He said, waving at the sleeping teens on the floor.

Fai blinked in confusion. _Did he call him little just now? Oh, does Xiao means small in his world? Cute._ He grinned at the revelation while Li cringe at the mischievous smile. Maybe he should've just kept that tad bit quiet. But at least Fai knew when to tease and when not to, as he nodded his head in understanding. Hopefully.

After they had made it to the new world, they were completely lost. They had two unconscious teenagers and one that is close to fainting. Fortunately for them, a couple found them lost on the street and took them in. Giving them shelter to rest and adapt.

Right now the youngest among them is refusing to rest even after the huge usage of magical energy. Apparently, he was waiting for something, what that something is -- only the boy would knew.

"Alright!" Fai agreed, wanting to create a good relationship with the boy. A good first impression is a must. "However I have to ask, what's the difference between Xiao Lang and Syaoran? They sound almost the same and yet I can't tell the difference." He tilted his head while tapping his chin in wonder.

"Xiao Lang is a Chinese name while Syaoran is Japanese...I think. It's just a matter of how the name was converted into different cultures. The meaning is still the same." Li explained, placing his head on his knees to save his already limited energy.

"Oh-ho? So your world have different cultures? Sounds like your world is filled with mini worlds too..." Fai mused.

"It is!" Li breathed in relief knowing that Mokona would be able to explain the complex subject of cultures to Fai. "I guess in Li's home world, he also have many countries like mine!! There's Korea, Singapore, Brazil, China and many more. It's a multicultural world so it is kind of like other worlds. Yuuko used to bring us to Britain or London, it was so different there that we almost thought we traveled into another world!" As Mokona explained with such enthusiasm, she had jumped on everyone's shoulder, landing on Fai's slim one as her last stop.

Fai nodded along at Mokona's explanation like a good student. "I see... There wasn't that much country in my world and everyone wore snow coat so I wouldn't know. So this is a first for me..." He thought for a while before turning a grin at Kurogane, who had sat quietly in the corner trying to block out his noisy companions. "How about you, Kuro-pu? Do you have this thing they call multiculture?"

If nothing seemed to catch his attention, the pet name seemed to do it's job. "It's Kurogane, you damn Mage!" He shouted in anger.

Li winched at the loud noise, making his headache even worse. He glanced at the sleeping teens, how the heck are they able to sleep after all that noise, he has no idea -- but he was super jealous of their bliss.

Fai playfully frown. "Kuro-chan! Language! There are children here!!" His hissed, pointing at the slouching Li.

Honestly, Li really doesn't care. Sakura's brother have spouted more rotten words at him than his sisters combined. Combine that with the stuff animal that Sakura always brings along, nothing but a veteran sailor could match them.

"Yeah, Kuro-chan! Yuuko always says to watch our language infront of kids! " Mokona added. Puting oil into the fire.

Kurogane was so close to exploding that he was kind of grateful for the interruption (He doesn't like to explode full on demon lord, especially for something so petty. He still have his pride.). Everyone turned to the sleeping teens.

Syaoran was rousing from his sleep. Mokona quickly made his way towards the sleeping boy, Li joined her but sat a feet away from the teen to avoid getting bumped on.

Syaoran's eyes slowly flutter. When it was fully opened, Mokona got real personal. She unfortunately, forgot the rule about personal space. "Puu~I want..." Why she started with those words, Li couldn't understand but he let's it go to focus on the waking teen.

The poor teen was so confused. "Sa... Ku... Ra..." His eyes widened in shock at the fluffball infront of his face, but that was the only reaction he gave.

Mokona turned away, feeling dissapointed. "Aww, he's not suprised enough..." She hopped on Li's knees, asking the boy to pat her.

Syaoran turned to the closest person his eyes reached. His mirror image blinked in synchronization with his movement as everything that had happened rushed into his mind.

"Are you alright?" Li asked, looking at him and the person in his arms in worry.

Syaoran eyes widened as he remembered what had happened to his princess. "Sakura!!" He bolted upwards, but something caused him to stop. He looked at the weight on his body and sigh in relief when he realize that it was his princess. He warped his arms around her thin shoulders, wanting the reassurence that she was alright. She was there, with him. Alive.

"Glad you're awake, I wiped her face and limbs as much as I can since she got wet in the rain." Fai sat on the opposite side of Li making sure his young companions are alright.

"Mokona helped too!!" She squealed from his comfy spot in Li's lap.

"…Even while you were asleep, you never let her go, " Syaoran turned to the one who produce the soft voice. His amber eyes met another identical ones. "She must mean alot to you..." The younger boy smiled slightly, the expression making his face flushed in embarrassment even though previously it was filled with exhaustion.

Syaoran looked at his princess and nodded while sofly whispering a small ' _yes_ '.

"Anyway~" Fai said in an oddly cheerful tone -- it certainly got the boys attention though. "My name, is long, so you can call me Fai, " He turned to the brute in the corner. "And the black one over there is --"

"I am not black!!" Kurogane shouted in anger. "I'm Kurogane!"

"Kuro-chan? Kuro-rin?" Mokona added childishly. Kurogane exploded in a few curses but they all ignore him.

"I'm Li Xiao Lang," Syaoran turned to look at the younger boy. He was feeling conflicted, he had the same face as him and also the same sounding name. A person with identical souls but different experience. To think such a thing exist. "But you can call me Li, just so we won't get confused about who's who." He bowed respectfully.

Syaoran blink before he bowed as well. "My name is Syaoran. I want to thank you for paying the princess's price. I can't thank you enough, I am in your dept."

Li waved his hand in a universal dismissed gesture. "It's alright, from now on we're companions. So I hope we can get along." He gave Syaoran a small smile which he recuperate.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is --" Syaoran began to introduce his princess but was interrupted by the younger boy.

"Sakura, right?" Li smiled at the comatose girl.

Syaoran blinked. "Yes..." He wondered how the boy knew... Wait, if he is a counterpart of himself does that mean that there is a counterpart for Sakura-hime as well. "Sakura is in your world as well." He stated.

It wasn't a question but Li answered it anyway. "Yes, and I love her dearly, " He glance at the older boy. "I can tell you feel the same way? " He smirk at teen's the reddening face.

However the older boy's face soon lose all of it's colour after feeling Sakura-hime's skin. Li was puzzled by the sudden change of mood, so he reached out to the older Sakura to see what was wrong. He flinched back so hard that he almost hit Fai (Who moved to his side) in the face.

Sakura was so cold that Li was afraid that he was touching a corpse instead of a living body.

Li was suddenly pulled back by Fai, leaving him confused before understanding took hold of his mind.

Fai reached into Syaoran's cloak, leaving the poor boy startled out of his skin.

The others watched the scene with obvious confusion.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked, a little creeped out by the mage's actions. He hoped that he was not dealing with a pedophile here.

Not answering his question, Fai continued on his search until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a white feather with a pink heart symbol in the middle of it.

"Isn't this the memory fragment of this child? " Fai asked, smiling at the boy's shocked expression as he held out the feather for Syaoran to look.

"Eh?!" Syaoran exclaimed in confusion. He hadn't noticed it was there at all!

"It got stuck on you. It's the only one." Fai explained, leaning over them to gently let the feather fell onto the girl's chest.

Syaoran ponder as he tries to remember how the feather could have stuck onto him. 'Well, the feather were scarttered at the time I held her...' He watched in fascination and hope as the feather sink into his beloved princess's body. "So this is a fragment of Sakura's memories."

Li leaned forward and touched the older girl's hand. "She's getting warmer..." He sigh in relief. "So that's how it is..." He muttered lowly, glancing at his companions.

"She would've died if it weren't for the feather."

"It was by chance that the feather was stuck to my clothes." Syaoran muttered, grateful for the small mercies. But he was also terrified at what would've happened if Fai hadn't found the feather. He might never noticed that it was there and his princess would die right under his nose...He shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

"There's no such things as by chance in this world or any world really," Li stared at his look alike intensely. "Everything is destined to happen... The only difference is the journey we take to achieve that end, " Silence reign at his words. Of course to not make it even more awkward, he sliced it in two. "That's what Yuuko-san would say." He quietly added. Suddenly nervous by the attention he got from his companions.

"But~" Fai continued where Li left off. "You must have caught that feather unconsciously to help this girl."

"…yeah..." Li whispered. "I'm sure your feelings will reach her one day," Syaoran stared at the younger boy in worry. Li was dangerously swaying from side to side. His eyes were glazing over and lost some of its previous light. He blinked hard, trying to get his focus back just a little longer. "Ah... I'm... at... my... limit..." But it was futile. Fagitue finally got it's claws on him.

Li's eyes flutter to a close. He fell to the side but fortunately, Fai was able to catch him before he touched net the matted floor.

The mage gently lay the boy on the floor, making sure he was in a comfortable position. He examine the child intensely, his brows furrowed in worry. The boy was sweating bullets, brows furrowed in obvious discomfort and his arms were trembling slightly. That was not a good sign.

Syaoran lay Sakura on the floor as well to let her sleep, and went over to Li to see how he was doing. He picked up Mokona along the way, preventing her from interfering with Fai's examination.

"Is he alright?" He asked, worry evident on his face. He didn't like how sweaty the boy was. Or how his face was pinched with invisible pain. This boy, Li-kun, was the one who helped him and Sakura without any hesitation, so he didn't want the boy to get hurt for their sake.

Fai gave him a grimace before nodding. "Yes, he should be fine. His magical energy have been greatly depleted after that jump, so it is not unexpected for him to lose consciousness," He whistles (kind of) in awe. "What I'm shocked about is how long he was able to stay awake. I guess he was waiting for you to wake up before relaxing himself. He was quite stubborn, you know?"

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. Relieved to know that the boy would be alright but felt a pinch of guilt knowing that the reason he was left bedridden was because of him. If only he could shoulder Sakura's price as well.

"That's what happens if you push yourself unnecessarily, the brat won't be able to survive a battle field if that's how he treats his body." Kurogane muttered from the dark corner.

Everyone who was conscious swirled their attention to the large man, shock beyong belief.

"What?" The man growled, irritated by their reaction.

"Kuro-kun, cares!" Fai gasped dramatically which is followed by the mischievous bun bunny.

Kurogane's face began to take a light shade of red (from anger or embarrassment, who knows). He launched into a tirade of insults at the magician. "That's because the brat is the one providing us with the energy to travel to other worlds! If he's dead, I'm stuck with you lot!" He finished his long tirade with an indignant gruff. He could have gone further, but stopped when he realized that it was a waste of energy. He sat back down with a huff.

"I hope he's alright... I don't want to burden him when he's done so much already..." Syaoran muttered, looking at the boy sadly. Suddenly he had an urge to pat the boy's head but resist the temptation, after all they are strangers.

"Let's let them rest. We need to talk about our course of action from now on," Fai picked up Mokona and placed him between the two unconscious children with a smile. Mokona used that opportunity to fuss over the unconscious teens (wiping Li's sweaty face and so on) "So, how are we going to search for the feathers? A feather won't always get caught on our clothes after all." He asked to no one in particular.

"Mokona knows!!" The little fluff ball exclaimed happily. She had already felt satisfied with Li's examination, so she felt it right to join the conversation.

"Eh?" Syaoran's face clearly shows his confusion.

"Just now, there was a strong wave of energy from the feather, " Mokona hopped happily infront of Syaoran, happy to finally be of help. "If it is close, I'll know by the energy wave," Her face got closer to the boy. "And becomes like, Mekyo! This!" Mokona's eyes suddenly opened to reveal deep amethyst cat like eyes.

"Urk!" Kurogane exclaimed in shock after staying silent for most of their conversation.

Syaoran's sweat dropped at the odd sensing detector style while Fai just chuckled in amusement.

Fai moved closer to Syaoran and patted the cute creature gently. "That's great!" He praised genuinely. "If the feathers are close, Mokona will be able to sense it."

"Will you tell me when the feathers are close by?" Syaoran asked Mokona who agreed enthusiastically. Syaoran smile at the magical creature. "Thank you." Hope was swelling from within him. He hates to admit it, but he seriously have no idea what course of action he should take. Searching blinding was on top of his list though if it weren't for this effective alternative.

"Whether or not you get to search for the feathers is up to you guys," Kurogane piped up from his corner, one knee raised in a defiant position. "But this has nothing to do with me. I came here to return to my world, that is my only purpose..." He gruffly said. "I don't plan on joining or helping you lot at all."

Syaoran nodded in understanding. He knows not all is as kind or willing to help as Li was. "Yes. This is my problem, I will not give you trouble."

This seems to stunned Kurogane into silence.

Fai brust into laughter at the boy's earnest and straightforward personality. Such an instense gaze from someone so young.

"And you?" Kurogane asked, to stop the guy from his irritating laughter. Fai stopped and gave him a puzzled look. "Are you going to help the kid?"

The mage made a show of thinking about the request. "Um--yes I will," He turned to look at the young teen. "Returning to my world isn't my priority. I'll help as long as my life isn't in danger, " In the background, Mokona and Kurogane was doing a short tsukkomi skit. "Futhermore, there's nothing to do." He smiled at the boy's clueless expression.

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak when the door suddenly opened. "Yo! You woke up!" Syaoran turned and held Sakura to his chest, wary of the new faces appearing within the room. The tall man with spiky hair blinked his eyes blankly at the defensive posture but his face soon melted into a huge grin when understanding came to him. "Don't be so alert, you came from Yuuko-san's place right?"

Syaoran nodded mutely. The upbeat aura swept him for a moment.

The man suddenly stopped beside Li and Syaoran unconsciously stiffened. He warily watched the man brush Li's hair from his eyes.

"So he finally take heed of our words and rest?" He turned to Fai.

Fye shook his head. "He fainted from exhaustion."

The woman with long raven hair sigh. "I've told him to rest to avoid such situation from happening... Now he won't be able to wake up for awhile." She took the tray full of teas from the man's hand to avoid it from spilling. She turned to Syaoran. "My name is Arashi."

"I am Arisugawa Sorata and this is my lovely wife, engrave that in your minds." When he declared that, he was looking at Kurogane.

Kurogane balked in indignant and disgust.

"I'm Syaoran." He bowed. She gave him blankets and he accepted it gratefully. He gently lay down the princess onto the soft blankets, making sure she was comfortable. Then he made his way towards Li to do the same for him, with a little help from the excited Mokona.

While he was doing that, Syaoran missed the talk between Sorata and Kurogane.

"Anyway! That nii-chan has told me about the situation. The blonde guy seems OK but the black one has no courtesy." He walked to the window. "But for one thing, you guys are a little lucky," Fai hummed for him to continue. "Mokona can't choose the next world, right? So~because this is the first world you arrive at, there is nothing but full of happiness," Sorata slid the window to the side, giving everyone the perfect view of the world they had landed on. "Welcome to The Republic of Hashin!" He greeted them with a proud grin.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

TL: If you have any question, please ask away.

please leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out.

Thank you for reading, ciao!!


	3. Anomaly

A world of emptiness.

 _No sight._

 _No sound._

 _No smell._

 _No touch._

 _No thoughts._

 _No time._

 _There was supposed to be nothing but emptiness, as would be expected from a hollow vessel. However, something changed._

 _From nothing, there was something._

 _He was an outsider, a bright soul wondering the empty plane._

 _How curious... But why...?_

" _…?_ "

Li slowly opened his eyes, groaning in exhaustion at how heavy his body had become. He had expected as such, however he did not expect to be faced down and the floor was quite --

His eyes snapped open in alarm and it grew when he was met with nothingness. Examining his surroundings, he took a shuddering breath in to calm his thundering heart. Once he confirmed that he wasn't about to panic and was calm once again, he released an exasperated air.

Something like this had happened before, and hopefully it was just that. "Sakura?" He called but only silence met his query.

His brows furrowed in confusion.

If this was her doing, she would have immediately come to welcome him so that he wouldn't feel alarmed. She was always considerate that way, knowing how deteriorating it was to be moved to a new place without any warning. However, after the first time she had called him without warning -- accidents happens and that causes her to feel very guilty about it -- she avoided such sudden calls. That was _if_ the person that called him into this plane was Sakura.

Furthermore, it couldn't have been his doing. No matter how wild his magic was running rampant at the moment, he couldn't have subconsciously create this realm of dreams. Unlike Sakura, he wasn't blessed with the ability to travel through dreams or see the future through it.

(Although, he wished he had such a nice (safe) way of seeing the future. It was a hundred times safer than his method of seeing it. Falling (fainting - passing out) flat face first to the ground does not intel a bright future for his head)

So the question still stand, what was he doing in this vast of void?

But more importantly, why was he in this vast of void?

Dreams are not mere dreams if you belong to the world of magic. There's always a reason and hidden meaning behind the dreams they see.

Especially if they have powers beyond the capabilities of a normal magician. More so to those who have the ability to see the future.

There are just no coincidences in the world. A morbid thought, but truth nonetheless.

But that is not the only important thing about dreams or dreamscape to be more specific. To dreamseers and magic users, they are the manifestation of one's soul. A place where you can not hide anything as it grows along with your mentality, heart and magic.

So a dream where there is nothing but the void is a very worrying thing. It shows the emptiness of that person's heart.

This caused another problem to arise for Li, what kind of person was he stuck in?

He or she must have possessed powerful magic if they were able to bring him into their dreams without permission. He's not one to brag but only a few are able to bring him into their dreams without his consent. Those few would be Eriol and Sakura. Yuuko the witch would fit in that list too.

This revelation just left him with more questions that only infuriate Li to no end. By the looks of it, he won't find any answers if he doesn't take the first initiative steps.

First things first, examine his surroundings to the best of his abilities.

One thing is for sure, the dream he was pulled into was powerful but empty... Not a good combination. It screams trouble and Li was on the verge of screaming as well. The place - no, the situation itself - was beyond creepy.

There is nothing there. Nothing in sight or in sound. The only comfort he got in that vast of emptiness is the light of his own self. Something he appreciates greatly.

He took a deep breath, there was no use in panicking. He needs to stay calm and analyze his situation. Emotions can sometime strengthen ones heart but it can also deter it. And right now, he needs to calm his emotions.

" _…who?_ " A soft whisper echoes along the walls - no not walls, there's nothing there - of the dreamscape, causing Li's body to tensed in shock. His eyes widened in disbelief.

Impossible. He didn't feel anything a minute ago but now...

" _…Who are... you?_ "

Li instinctively took a step back. A huge amount of Yin energy enveloped his being like crawling ants causing goosebumps along his spiritual body. He surpassed a shiver as the feeling of eyes penetrates his soul.

This is bad. He was in an unknown territory, called upon by an unknown person with powers strong enough to match those from the Li family --

Wait, Li family...

His eyes widened in a sudden struck of revelation. Li swiftly snap them shut as he concentrate on his magic to make contact with the Yin energy surrounding him. He made sure to only let out a small amount of magic, to avoid coming off as aggression.

He lets his magic floats around him, waiting for the person to reach out to him first as a symbol of peace. If the person accepts, it means no harm. If not -- there will be violence but hopefully it can be avoided. After a few minutes of patience, it finally accepts causing Li to sigh in relief.

It was hesitant. Like a skittish cat - wary of strangers - but after the gentle nudges Li gave it, the person finally made full contact.

When the connection was finally established, Li opened his eyes and this time he was not met with emptiness but dozens of broken glass floating in the air, reflecting images that he could not perceive.

But those are not the things that caught Li's attention (not entirely), it was the boy imprisoned within a large glass tank that caught his eyes.

The person looks like he was seven years in age, with red runes littering his whole body like a permanent tattoo covered by a black robe with a red bat symbol in the middle of his chest.

(A symbol that is familiar but out of reach from his memory. Something that hurts but can't remember.)

Such a young child trapped in a water prison without an escape was already shocking enough, but what made it even more so was the familiar -- no, identical face of the young boy.

He looked exactly like Li and that was the most unnerving thing he had ever had to witness. Not scary, but unnerving. Just like his meeting with an older version of himself, it was weird looking at your younger self trapped in a water prison with restriction runes all over his body that clearly shows ownership.

 **What. The. Hell.**

" _…You can... see me... Hear me..._ " The boy's eye was closed while the other was covered in a black eye patch. When he spoke, his mouth didn't open but the message was still delivered, like a mind link.

"Yes...You-"

" _Who... Are you?_ " The boy cuts Li's question short to ask his own. There was no tone, just like the echoes of his dreamscape.

Li didn't take offence at the interruption, instead he went to answer earnestly. "Li Xiao Lang." He replied firmly, staring at the boy floating in the water prison intensely. Looking for any sign of movement.

There was none.

"…" There was a moment of silence, but confusion was in the air. Maybe it was because Li was in the boy's dream that allows him to feel such a thing, but it was weird feeling another's emotion other then his own. This does happen sometimes when he was in Sakura's dream. At least this shows that the owner of the dream wasn't as emotionless as he had first thought.

Confusion turns to suprise and yearning that was so strong Li had to remind himself it was not _his_. " _Father?_ "

"What?" Li blurted out in bewilderment. Where did that come from?

" _No?_ " The boy asked but it didn't seem like it was directed towards Li, so he opted to not reply and let the boy contemplate whatever it was in his mind.

And just like that, all emotions was flushed out leaving that empty feeling once again.

When the boy made no attempt to continue their (maybe) conversation, Li took it upon himself to fill the role.

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding both firm and gentle at the same time.

That seems to snap whatever it was that put the boy in a trance as he made to answer the question. Although not without a few seconds of hesitation. " _Li... Syaoran.._."

"That's not your real name." Li pointed out immediately. He may not have hundred of years worth of experience like Eriol or the clow guardians, but he was still competent enough to understand (to feel) the importance of a name. Especially if they belong to the world of magic.

So when the voice gave Li his name, Li didn't feel the surge of power the usually comes after saying ones real name. Name holds power, they are also proof of the magic users individuality. And this boy did not want to reveal himself. Understandable, since names can easily be used by others to control.

But that was not all, other then his name -- the boy's very being was causing alarm bells to blared within his inner mind. He was puzzled by the sudden feeling but he was sure that there was something very wrong about the whole situation. Especially the boy before him.

Something more than what is shown on the surface as the truth slither underneath layers of veils. Unfortunately, he doesn't have enough information to crack the surface to peek at the bottom yet.

"… _no_..." The boy replied and said nothing more.

Li nodded, he had already expected that the boy wouldn't give him his real name. So he wasn't dissapointed by the lack of answer. However, there's still more questions he had to ask.

"Why did you call me here?" In fact, was the boy alright? Those rune are not only there to constrict his movements but also his magic by the looks of it. Those kinds of magic usually causes it's victims pain if they try to fight it.

" _Anomaly_ …"

Li eyes snapped towards the ground when he heard a crack. He took a step back. His eyes widened when he found the space he was pulled into cracked like fragile thin ice. His head snapped back towards the only person there other than himself.

The child slowly raised his arm and touched the glass prison, it cracked under his touch and before long, it broke into tiny pieces.

Li instinctively reached for the boy, catching him in his arms. Li stared at the boy's black eyepatch and closed eye. He waited with nervous anticipation as the boy's uncovered eye began to slowly show it's dark amber orbs.

Identical to his.

Expect it was empty. Broken.

"Time... is running...out..." The boy whispered.

Before Li could ask what he was trying to tell him, he felt a thug and the feeling of being kicked out enveloped his body.

" ** _I see you are more than meets the eye. Your power shines erratically, so raw and uncontrollable. A soul clouded with tragedy, but the fire of determination pierced through the cloud like lightning. I am excited to see where your chosen path will lead you, partner."_**

His surroundings darken and before he knew it, unconsciousness took him whole.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Oi, Kid!" Kurogane called, irritation evident on his face. "What are you doing staring at the brat like an idiot for?"

Syaoran snapped out of his daze with a flinch. He turned towards Kurogane with a confused look. "Yes, Kurogane-san?" He asked, puzzled by the sudden man's appearence. Had he been in the room that long?

Kurogane noticed the glazed look the boy had but he ignored the sign and scoffed. "Come on or we'll leave you behind." He said, turning back and left the room.

Syaoran resist the urge to sigh as he turned back towards the sleeping boy. He arranged the comforter and stood from his place and did the same to his princess.

He turned to leave but not before saying goodbye. "I'll be back, Sakura, Li-kun..." He said with a small comforting smile before closing the door gently.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Li bolted from under the covers as he tried to stabilize his breathing. It took him a few minutes but once he got it under control, he sigh tiredly.

"What the hell just happened?" His muttered under his breath.

He was confused and he hated being confused. Too many questions were swirlling around within his mind that in the end, he gave up.

He sigh yet again but paused in his inner conflict when he saw a person at the edge of his eye.

He turned and found the princess sleeping peacefully under her white blanket.

He smiled, relieved that she wasn't as pale as... "How long have I been out?" He questioned to himself.

In the end, to avoid the coming headache he brushed the thought away.

He sat there quietly for a few second before a thought hit him.

"Sakura!" He quickly reached through his pockets and was relieved to find his precious phone there. He dialed the familiar number and waited for the ringing to stop with baited breath.

" _Syaoran-kun_!" Came the sweet voice that he had come to love.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, not realizing how tensed his body had been before he heard her voice. "Sakura... " He breathed out softly.

" _Are you alright?! What's wrong_?" She asked frantically.

He could already imagine her wild gestures as she tried to assess his health through the phone. He always found her antics cute, also endearing.

"Whoa, calm down Sakura," Her voice stopped as he continued. "I'm fine, I called you to tell you that I've arrived."

There was silence on the other line which worried him but he brushed the worry away and waited for her response. " _I'm glad your alright_." She started, but her tone indicate that something was bothering her even if it was sincere.

"Sakura?"

His beloved from the other side sigh, which caused Li to start worrying. " _I'm just over thinking things..._ "

He can't have that, now can he. "What's wrong?"

" _It's just, you arrived there quicker than I thought..._ "

"Quick?"

" _Yes_ ," She sounded very worried, which he was beginning to feel as well. " _Our last call was 15 minutes ago..._ "

Li's blood froze. "That can't be... It's been..." He turned to stare at the sole window that allows the sunlight to shone through. They came to the new world when it was dark, since there's light it must be daytime. A new day. And yet no time has passed for Sakura.

" _Syaoran_..." Her concern hit him hard in the heart. He wanted to reassure her but that would force him to lie. Which would end up hurting her instead.

Syaoran was stuck and both option will hurt Sakura.

" _Kid!_ "

The growl from Keroberos brought him out of his raging mind. The cellphone within his grasped has become lax, his other hand was trembling. Why was he so short on breath?

" _Kid, breathe..._ " Syaoran unconsciously followed the instruction, taking a big gulp of air before releasing it slowly to calm his thundering heart. " _Okay, so how about you tell us what's been on that thick head of yours. Sakura's going nuts with worry._ "

Syaoran took another deep breath to steel his heart for the coming news that he has already put together. "It seems like our time is not in line with one another..."

There was a tired sigh coming from the other line, but Syaoran didn't care for it as he focused on trying to calm his heart. " _Seems like you learned that the hard way kid_ ," Syaoran's heart sink at the news. He knew that was the case but it still left him breathless. " _Sorry for not telling you this earlier kid. I thought of telling you when you arrived but I should've known something like this might happen. Traveling through dimension is no easy task afterall, especially for your underdeveloped and new magic energy that you've just gained.._."

There were more mumblings and apologies coming from the other line, but Syaoran ignored them all. He had already forgiven the sun guardian, not that he blamed him in the first place. He should've already figured it out once the dimensional witch uttered the word _different_. Of course time is also implied by her lecture, but he was too occupied by the fact that he had just litteraly crossed through worlds!

"I would suggest you to call us immediately once you made it into a new world. Just to be sure of our time difference..." That was Yui -- the moon guardian's voice, but it seems so far away.

How can a day with Sakura watching a movie at her house gone so bad?

" _Kid are you listening to me?_ "

"Yeah..." Was his automatic response. "Can I talk to Sakura, please?"

The guardian grunted in affirmative -- not at all offended by his dismissive tone. He heard the phone shuffled and the background voices stopped, only Sakura's soft voice stayed.

" _Syaoran-kun..._ " Her tone was on the edge of tears and Syaoran hated it. Especially since he was the cause of her pain. " _Syaoran-kun, will you be alright?_ "

"I'm - " ' _fine_ ' was at the tip of his tongue but that would be a lie. "I'll try to be, Sakura..." He replied instead.

Her breath shuddered at the answer but she kept her tone strong. Filled with strength and love that blew his breath away. " _We'll figure this out together, Syaoran-kun. Even if we are far apart from one another, that will not stop me from finding you and bringing you home. We have so many friends here that can help us so don't worry, Syaoran-kun!_ " His breath hitched at her declaration. " _Everything will be alright..._ " She finished softly.

His heart explode with the feeling of warmth at her words. He loved her so much. So much that it was physically hurting him at just the thought of being away from her. But if she can swallow that feeling of void when they are apart, he could too.

He'll be strong for her, just as she is for him.

"Thank you, Sakura..." His expression turned tender just at the thought of her, a beautiful smile on his face that was filled with his love for her. "I love you."

Sakura let out a soft giggle at his declaration, but replied to him with the same amount of love as he to her. " _I love you too.._."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 _TL: Sorry for the late update. It's been a while since I've written anything really. Real life just like to crash you like a truck._

 _Anyway, for those who fave, follow and review on this story, thank you very much._

 _The next chapter might take a while, since I'm in my final exam. But don't worry, I'm still writing._

 _So thank you for sticking to this story._

 _With that, please leave a fav, follow or review on your way out._

 _See ya later!_


	4. K1Dn4pp3d!

**TL: Hello everyone. I am ashamed to admit I forgot to update this fanfic. I am so sorry, so please don't take out the pitchfork!** **So I wanted to thank all those who favorited, followed and reviewed. Thank you for sticking to this story.** **so Enjoy!**

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Are you sure you are strong enough to walk around the street alone?" The man with spiky black hair - Sorata, asked the boy in worry.

Li nodded his head firmly as he adjusted the new clothing they had provided for him. It was comfortable but the designs were too ... fancy for a small walk through the city.

His clothing consist of a green jacket with a black vast attached to it, on the sleeves were orange lines in the shape of a cross. Underneath the jacket, he's wearing a yellow shirt with a small dark green tie tied loosely around his neck. In the middle of the tie, there was a butterfly symbol on it (must be the brand). Usually he would avoid wearing a tie because it sometimes restrict his movement but Arash fixed that problem of his with the orange stripe that flatten the tie to his jacket.

His pants were also green and long that ends with a little black at the bottom and an orange stripe as decoration. To finish his looks, he had to put on a pair of brown sport shoes, perfect for a walk. It was comfortable to wear and easy to move in.

However, it was too fancy for his liking. Usually he wouldn't wear something like this other then being forced to - by his sisters -but the couple gave him such an eager look that caused him to say ' _yes_ ' instead of the ' _no_ ' that was on the tip of his tongue.

Well, on the bright, at least it's better than Tomoyo's costume he wore when he first got into this mess.

"Ow!"

"He'll be fine. He can take care of himself."

Li looked away from his clothing and watched the couple before him in amusement as they began to banter light-heartedly. They've been doing that alot ever since he woke up. He wondered if it was a normal thing between them? It kind of reminded him of when he and Sakura used to argue all the time. It brought a smile to his face at the reminder.

"Um, does people in this world always wear something so fancy?" He asked the couple, stopping them from their light banter.

Sometimes, he had to interrupt them for them to stop. They're obviously in love with each other, he can't help but to think.

There was a flash and a click that blinded his eyes for a second too long. He blinked his temporary blindness away and stared at Arashi's hand suspiciouly. It was a camera.

He gave her a wary look but her poker face was impeccable. He couldn't decipher what her intentions were.

"It's fine, everyone wears like that nowadays." Sorata replied.

Li turned to him, still unsure. "Really?"

"Yup."

"But you're not wearing anything fancy."

"That's cause we're at home and I'm about to go to work," Sorata smiled. "You'll meet people with more weird looks in the city. Heck, Arashi darling here even likes to wear her priestess uniform more than her normal clothing."

He got a nudge to the stomach for that comment.

Li nodded his head, accepting his words. "Alright."

(He completely forgot about the camera in Arashi's hand that suspiciouly disappeared while he was interacting with Sorata.)

"Here you go."

Li blinked, stunned at the cute kitty pouch given to him by Arashi. His puzzlement must've been on his face since she took his hand into hers and dropped the kitty on his opened palm.

"Money, if anything caught your attention."

Li gasped in suprise, looking at the pouch in a new light. He shook his head while looking at the beautiful woman in guilt. "I can't accept your money! I didn't do anything to - "

A hand on his head stopped his protest. He yelped in indignant and gave the man a scowl at the rude interruption.

Sorata ignored the look and waved his hand absentmindedly. "Relax kid, just have fun. Your journey would be tough from now on so might as well enjoy this world while you're at it." He pushed Li forward.

Li looked back at the couple with an uncertain expression. He really did not want to take their money but - the couple waved their hands energetically as he began to move away from their temporary resident - seems like they didn't give him much choice.

He sighed. He wondered why they insist on making him wear these clothing and taking the cute pouch. He was grateful but their aura spoke like there's another meaning behind their actions. He wondered if it has something to do with the brand on his tie.

"Ugh, this is way too confusing." He decided not to question them, instead he thanked the couple sincerely in his heart.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Li felt stupid for not realizing it earlier, but it seems like the new world speaks in Cantonese. He was sure that last night they were speaking in Japanese. He hadn't noticed it earlier because it was a habit of his to instinctively change to his mother tongue when someone addresses him in Cantonese. His brain just took it as something normal and that caused him to not notice the differences immediately.

It was embarrassing but he blamed the exhaustion for that mistake... Good thing Eriol and the stupid flush toy wasn't there to witness his slight blunder. They would've teased him like a couple of old men. Which they are.

He paused near a fruit stall that sold freshly picked strawberries. Or so he thought. "What did you call this again?" He pointed to the lovely shaped strawberries. It literally looks like a heart. But he can tell it was a strawberry.

The merchant gave him a puzzled look, but answered him nonetheless. "Loveberry." He said. But suddenly his puzzled look turns into that of bright excitement.

Li knew that look - he's responsible for overseeing his family's wealth so he had to deal with that look alot ever since he turned 9 - so with a polite bow and a smile, he excused himself. He did not want to handle a merchant on a mission. Sorata and Arashi may have given him money to spent but that does not excuse wasting it.

But at least now he had visible proof that his world and this world was different. The fruit in his world known as a strawberry is known as a loveberry here. The perfect love shape of the berry must've been the cause for the name. Even if not all the berries have such perfect shape.

Their buildings were also quite different from his. It was still packed with tall buildings, making it seems like a forest of metal but the slightly more advance vehicle suggests that this world was a few years ahead of his.

It was interesting to see floating skateboard ridden by high schoolers around. Something that he would really want if something like that was made common in his world. Which he predict would take at least a few more decades before it was taken out of its pre-experiment state.

Although the most glaring features that this world and his world has is the creature known as Kudan. A manifestation of the human soul. All residents of this world possesses a Kudan. It varies on size and shape as well as power but most of the Kudan he had got to witness was in the shape of an animal.

(Tomoyo would've called it their personal guardian animal. Sakura would've find it adorable, Yui would be amused but silently, while the flush toy would be indignant of having his place taken by someone else.)

He was also pleasantly surprised that the people could interact with their Kudan, like a real guardian.

It was truly fascinating.

(Shikigami - a type of Japanese summoning and guardian - doesn't have that kind of ability.)

There's a hint of magic within them but it comes from a different source. Their soul, he guessed. It was a special type of magic (almost like Sakura's summoning) that only this world posses.

It was making him angsty on how much he wanted to discover this new type of magic, but he had to remind himself that their time there was limited. It was unfortunate but like the couple had said, might as well get the most out of it.

He passed by a restaurant but was stopped by a voice. A very familiar voice that almost stopped his heart.

"Syaoran-kun? I thought you already left to find something."

Li turned towards the voice slowly and was dissapointed that his guess was right.

There infront of the restaurant stood Yukito, the human half of the Moon guardian. Someone he had known for as long as he had known Sakura.

Damn his timing. What luck.

If seeing your alternate self wasn't creepy enough, seeing your friends' alternate self was very disturbing. Because you knew them but it's not the same person.

He hoped that he wouldn't have to meet another Sakura. Traveling with one Sakura was enough for him, thank you very much.

"Ah, th-that's my -" _My what?! Think Syaoran, think!_

"Oi Yukito, is that the kid again?" Another figure - taller and more build with familiar black hair and eyes appeared from the entrance.

Li's mind halted once he made eye contact with the new arrival. Of course the guy would be there as well. It seems like even fate couldn't stop those two from meeting each other. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought those two were soul mates.

Yukito turns and smiled at his friend. "Oh, hello Touya. Yes, I was just talking to -" He stopped when Touya narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the boy before them.

"That's not the kid," Li himself felt his eyes narrowed and body tensed, almost instinctively at the observation. Even Touya from another world was as perspective as the one in his world. "He's short."

A vein popped on Li's temple at being insulted right in the face by this - _this_!

Li took a few steps forward to stare right up at the taller man. "Say that one more time and I'm going to punch you, bastard." He hissed, restraining himself from making a scene right in front of a restaurant.

Damn it, even another version of Touya was annoying.

Touya's face took on a satisfied vicious grin. "Just try it, shorty." He counter back, grin widened when he saw another tick on Li's temples. Amused by how much he could get a raised out of the boy. He couldn't put his fingers on it but it felt oddly satisfying when he teased the boy.

The same could be said to the other kid he had just met that looked identical to this shorty, but not as much as the little twerp infront of him now.

Yukito - the ever peacemaker saw trouble coming from the way lightnings were shooting out of the two from their glaring contest - stood between them with his arms raised to palliate the raging dogs.

"Ma, ma. Let's calm down everyone," He gave them his disarming smile that instantly stopped the two from glaring, instead it was lowered into a scowl. Progress. "How about we take the conversation inside? Our break is almost over after all." He suggested, eyes on Touya until he nodded. Yukito nodded in satisfaction and pushed the boy inside. "I hope you like okonomiyaki, because that's our specialty."

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I see. Brothers was it? And twins too, that is quite rare." Yui said absentmindedly.

Li nodded. It was the only explanation he could think of on the fly. It doesn't have to specifically be twins but they look too identical and their ages aren't that far apart. Other then their heights and eye colour (Li's a lighter shades from Syaoran's), they look the same.

Li tensed when he saw that vicious grin on Touya's face. He narrowed his eyes into a glare when he saw the man slowly opening his mouth.

He swore the man was doing it on purpose.

"I see you weren't the one blessed with the height department." He said slowly, oh so condensingly.

Li's left eye twitched in irritation. He had to mentally do a countdown to avoid from throttling the man right there and then.

 _Gosh, why does he always have to push his buttons?_ Even in another world he doesn't give him any slack.

Touya yelped in suprise when a pale hand bonked his head. "Mou Touya, stop teasing the boy," He stood from his seat and smiled "I'll go take your order now." He left, not realizing the consequences he had just left with the two alone.

Fortunately, Touya didn't tease Li any longer. Instead he looked uncharacteristically serious. So Li dropped the glare and stood to attention. Touya usually had something important to say if he looked serious. It was the same in his world.

He just wished that the man could treat him seriously all the time. But that was like wishing for Wi-Fi that will never lag.

"So who are you really?" Touya asked, elbows on the table and chin on his hand as support.

Li had to hand it to him, it was intimidating. Especially with his bigger build and heights. Although, like any other time Li showed no fear. It was intimidating - to other people - but he wasn't intimidated.

"I already told you."

Touya waved his hand negatively. "Yeah, drop the act shorty. I already know that you're not the other kid's twin. Others might believe you but not me." He pointed to Li's chest, right at the center. "Your Kudan is different from the other kid. Twins have identical Kudan, but yours is completely different from the kid."

Li blinked in suprise at the new information thrown at him like it wasn't something even that important.

He had a Kudan?

"I almost believed you, though. Your souls are qlmost identical but when I dig a bit dipper, I saw that your Kudan are different in nature," He turns sharp black eyes at the boy's chest, as though he was seeing through his soul. Li surpassed a shiver at the gaze. "Families have similar Kudan, it's the first thing we learn in primary school. Usually it's the similarities between elements, others in shape. But yours is different in both element and shape. Proof that you are not who you said you were. So I ask again, who are you?"

Li froze when a white sillotuse began to take form behind the man. It was in the shape of an eagle with deep black eyes. It was staring right through Li, and he knew in that moment that he couldn't lie. Not infront of the creature nor Touya.

Li surpassed a sigh at the troublesome situation. Again, he wondered why Touya had to be so perspective. He could've avoided the whole situation if he hadn't passed through the restaurant.

Damn his luck. Sakura, why can't you bless him with some of yours? He was sure that even a small mistake won't deter her, her luck is EX level. While his was at least on the D level.

"I already told you my name," Li began. "I am kind of like a twin to Syaoran. We have the same soul, the only difference is that I came from another world... Another version of the individual known as Syaoran."

Touya was silent for a good amount of 3 seconds before he nodded. "Okay, that's a better explanation than the story you told us earlier." He stood, making way for the arriving Yukito to place the food.

"How should I know you had some kind of godlike seeing through everything ability..." Li muttered, surpassing a pout. It was an effort but he succeeded. No need to add more fuel for the man to tease him.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"And~there! All done!" Yukito finished cooking with a flourish hand gesture.

Li clapped his hands in amazement, eyes sparkling at the delicious food infront of him. Although the moment was ruined when a certain someone patted his hair roughly.

He glared at the man only to receive an infuriating grin. "Eat up, kid. You need the protein to grow taller."

Li snapped. That's it, say it once - doesn't matter, say it twice - it's an annoyance, say it a third time - that's just asking for trouble.

Li dropped his chopstick to give the man a piece of his mind when the entrance suddenly opened and came in a group of men with colourful mohawk and black leather uniform.

Li's anger instantly dissipated into one of confusion.

"I know he is here, where is he?!" A cubby small man with a pink mohawk demanded.

By his commanding tone and the way he carried himself with confidence, Li deducted that he is the leader of the group.

Li thought of taking care of the guy himself but refrained from doing such a thing to avoid any unnecessary attention.

However, it seems like trouble loves to find him even though he tries to avoid it like a plague.

The chubby man turns to his direction. Their eyes met and he immediately made his way towards him, bumping into the costumers like he owns the place while he was at it.

"You!" He pointed one chubby finger at Li's face.

Li instinctively tries to look at it (eyes crossed) before shaking himself from the childish gesture. "Me?" He was confused, did they know him or something.

"You're the one with the strong fire Kudan! Join my Mohawk gang so we can defeat that stupid google team!"

He was still confused. Maybe they were mistaking him for Syaoran? It could happen, but a fire Kudan? So Touya was right, they do posses Kudan in this world. That means he posses one too. Now he's curious.

"Sorry, you must've mistaken me for someone else." Li raised his hand in a peaceful gesture and to put some distance between him and the small man but it seems like he didn't take the hint.

"Impossible! You look exactly the same!"

"Well that's because -" Li tried to explain but was cut off by a sting to the neck. He gasped in suprise as he began to lose function of his body.

"Boys, carry him. We've caused too much ruckus here already," He turns to leave. "We'll convince him at our home base."

Li tried to move but his body wouldn't listen. He cursed his moment of weakness. How dare he let his guard down just because they didn't emit a hostile aura. His condition must have been much worst than he thought if he couldn't even sense that. Such a rookie mistake.

He was picked up and carried on someone's shoulder. If he could control his body, his face would've turned red in embarrassment and frustration. Never had he been so humiliated by people other than Tomoyo, Kereberos, Touya and Eriol.

"Wait -"

Yukito tried to help him but Touya stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Li was thankful for that, he didn't want the man to get hurt or in trouble because of his own carelessness.

"Oi, kid. You better know how to summon your partner, cause you need it. It's like accepting him as a part of yourself and calling for his aid. Not commanding." Touya whispered quickly when he passed the boy.

The people within the restaurant watched as the boy got kidnapped by a group of Mohawk members.

What has he gotten himself into.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **TL: And that's the end of the chapter! Thank you for reading. I hope you'll wait for the next chapter patiently.**

 **So please leave a favorite, follow or review on your way out.**

 **Bye!**


	5. The lightning beast

Li took his first gulp of fresh air when the brown sack was taken of off him. He glared at his kidnappers. He internally smirk in satisfaction when some of them flinched.

There were around five men surrounding him. Most of them has a spiky mohawk with vivid colours. But he knew the moment the middle guy spoke that he was the leader. A chubby and short leader with a face that looks like a... puffer fish.

Puffer man had a smug look on his face, hands on his hips, chin high and chest puffed in a poor attempt of intimidation.

Li's glare intensified at the man's smug look, he was a second away from punching the guy in the face for having the guts to kidnap him. Even if his limbs were tied, that will not stop him from hurting someone _IF_ they pissed him off enough.

(He was not a martial artist for nothing.)

The leader slightly flinched at his look but he was able to cover it with a shift of his body.

Impressive.

Although the leader was able to hide his nervousness, the person who took off the sack from his head took a visible step back in fear.

Smart.

Li stayed silent while glaring at his aductor. He wanted to see them squirm and he got what he wanted when the men began to shift nervously. Sometimes silence is the best weapon of intimidation, Yui once told him. Even tied up, he should not be messed with.

Puffer man coughed into his hand and began to examine the warehouse he brought his kidnapped victim into, looking for something that was obviously not there by the look of his puzzled expression.

"Boys, where are the others?"

The other four men looked at each other in puzzlement. One of them paused when he saw a white paper on the ground. He ran to the paper and snatched it off the ground, eyes quickly scanning the content.

Everyone waited with baited breath. Meanwhile, Li made himself comfortable on the ground.

The guy that read the paper stood shakily and walked towards their boss, handing the paper over with trembling fingers and a look of anguish.

Puffer man took it from his hand and scanned the letter's content quickly. Once he was finished, he crushed the paper into his hand. He fell to his knees and let out a sob. The others went to comfort him as they urge him to tell them the content.

Li on the other hand had been forgotten by his kidnappers. He huffed in exasperation. Just his luck. Got kidnapped and then forced to witness a drama. Which clearly has nothing to do with him.

He sigh tiredly. His hands were tied together by a rope but that's easy enough to solve. Maybe it was time to escape. He expected to learn something from his kidnappers. As for the reason why they had wanted Syaoran in the first place. However because of their current situation, that would be pointless. He might even get dragged into something embarrassingly personal if he stayed any longer.

"Raitei shou-" He paused on his chant when he felt the rope loosened. He moved his hands a little and they were free. He stared at them in confusion.

"Should you waste your magic here of all places?"

Li's eyes snapped to the side, wary of the new voice. How had he missed that? It sounded so close. But there was no one beside him. The Mohawk group was still a few meters away to address him, so who...

"Down here."

Li followed the instruction instinctively. He stared at the deep golden feline eyes that was watching him with amusement.

Li swallowed a yelp at the creature before him. It was as big as a maine coon cat, looks like one too but with thick yellow hair like a lion. It's fur was yellow in colour with a divine shine to it. It possesses sharp claws that almost seems like knives and a black lighting symbol on the side of its body. The tip of its tail was shaped in a zig-zag, almost like that iconic pokemon pikacu's tail. But what differentiate it from a normal animal is the electric shocks it emits.

That's when Li realized that the creature was his Kudan. There was a foreign connection between them. Almost like his connection with the cards' spirits.

"You caught on fast, kid. The name's Raiju, nice ta meet ya." Raiju greeted with an awkward wave of his paw. Dangerous, sharp paw.

Li waved back hesitantly. But once the shock dissipated, he immediately got curious. He stared at the Kudan in fascination.

"Are you my -" He already knew the answer but it doesn't hurt to confirm his guess.

Raiju jumped on Li's shoulder, and began to sharpen its sharp claws with its sharp teeth. Those look awfully dangerous and...sharp.

"Yup."

Li's sweat dropped as he eyed the sparks coming from the Kudan. "I thought you would be..." His eyes stayed on the sharp claws perching on his shoulder. "Bigger." He cautiously stated.

"Oh, that's my adult form. Right now I'm in my child form to conserve energy."

Li's ears perked up in curiosity. "Kudans can do that?" He asked.

"Only those that belonged to the special rank, which I belonged to by the way. Most upper Kudan wouldn't even think of taking this form though, cause their pride is too big for such a small body." Raiju ends the sentence with an eye roll. Which looks very weird on a feline.

Li tilted his head a little, examining the Kudan in thought. For a Kudan, he (the voice sounded like a he) sure was talkative. Not that he had met alot of them yet. He wondered if all Kudans are like that?

Li internally wracked himself on the head. He should've let Sorata and Arata explain more of this world to him. He had a feeling they've already told the others about this. Dang his impatients.

Although there was something that's been bugging him for a while now. "I didn't remember summoning you though..."

The Kudan snorted. "I don't need to be summoned to know you need help kid," For some reason the look Raiju sent him made Li feel like a scolded child. "Good thing I did too since you were about to waste your energy on such a small thing."

Li's sweat dropped. He has no idea how to reply to that.

"Don't worry boss! We'll always stick with you!"

The shout reminded Li that he had been kidnapped by a gang that calls themselves Mohawk because of their unique and colourful hairstyle. A gang that is currently in the middle of a drama that has nothing to do with him.

Li stared at the exit longingly but in the end he sighed and walked towards the frantic group of men. Sakura would have wanted to help them, and she would have wanted him to do the same. It wasn't right to just leave. Even though he had just been kidnapped by them. At least they have never once emit any hostility towards him, that's something good to know. They don't seem like bad people at least. If not a little weird.

"What are you doing?" Raiju asked, still perching on his shoulder.

"Helping."

The Kudan stared at him incredulously. Amazing how such an emotion could be shown on his face. A feline face. Li was actually afraid to see a smile on Raiju's face. "Are ya crazy?"

Li smiled, almost bitterly. "I guess? I've been told that alot lately." He admitted.

"Well, they should. You have no self-preservation."

Li paused at that, looking at Raiju in confusion. "I wouldn't say that exactly..."

"I saw a little of ya memory kid, so don't even try. But that's okay!" Raiju puffed up his chest like a proud lion. "That's what I'm here for, to keep ya alive. For awhile."

Now it was his turn to stare at the Kudan incredulously. There was something really important in that sentence that he should have focused on but he would rather think about that later. Too much problem at one time will only cause him a headache. So instead of giving his Kudan a response, he nodded his head in understanding (he was really thankful for the extra protection. Raiju was correct, he can't afford to waste any magic) and continued his walk towards the Mohawk gang.

Li ignored the wary looks the members gave him (what left of it apparently). He crouched down to the same eye level as the fallen puffer man and asked. "Did something happened? You kind of forgot about me tied over there." He pointed to his previous spot.

Puffer man snapped his eyes towards him in suprise. He yelped and fell on his butt when he saw Li was free from his restraint and right in front of him. Looking as though nothing was wrong at all.

Puffer man pointed at the boy with trembling finger. "Ho-how?!" His members came to give him a hand, helping him stand with dignity (or what's left of it).

"I helped him," Raiju spoke up. He then narrowed his eyes in warning. "But if you do that again, don't blame me when you turned into roasted meat."

The gang instinctively took a step back at the heavy pressure Raiju was emitting. His lightning flaring angrily but not harming his charge.

Again the puffer man pointed his finger at Li. That was beginning to be very annoying. Didn't he know that it was rude to point at people.

"Is that your Kudan?!"

"Yes." Li answered calmly.

"But wasn't it supposed to be a fire type?" The one with the green hair asked.

"I already told you, you got the wrong person," Li sighed.

"What?! You guys looked way too similar..." Puffer man paused as he looked contemplative at the boy he had mistaken for the other teenager with the fire Kudan. "This power...Your Kudan belongs to the upper class!" His eyes shone brightly with hope. He clapped Li's hand, startling the boy. "Will you join my team?! If you join, they will - they will -!"

Li tilted his head, eyes looking straight into the man's sunglasses. Piercing the layer and straight to the black eyes hidden behind it. "But why?" He asked bluntly, cutting the puffer man off on his tirade.

The man's voice falter for a second before his body slump in defeat. "If I have another person with a strong Kudan in my team, they'll surely come back. We wouldn't always lose anymore."

Raiju snorted. "So what? You got ditched by your other members?" The group of men flinched back as though the Kudan's blunt words dealt damage towards them physically and they felt the pain.

Li hushed his Kudan before continuing on addressing the depressed man. "So they left you because you lost in a battle?" He asked.

Puffer man nodded. "Multiple of battles but yeah that's the gist of it."

"Then just let them leave."

The men snapped their eyes towards Li, staring at him in confusion.

"Soliders who abandoned their general are no longer part of the army. Why should you want them back when they're the ones that abandoned you," Li examine the men that was standing around their leader in a protective cocoon. "You should look around you and see who will truly support you when you are in need of help."

He wisely didn't mention the other side of the coin.

A general deserves abandonment if they didn't treat their soldiers fairly.

Since the puffer man was crying for his lost comrades, Li would like to think that at least he cared for them. A cruel leader wouldn't even shed a tear for such an act, instead they would seek retribution.

Puffer man (maybe he should stop calling him that and asked for his name instead) raised his head and stared at each one of his remaining members with a look of hope.

"The only members you need are them," Li continued. "They will be the one to help you, encourage you and support you. So instead of looking at the backs of those who betrayed you, look at the ones who are standing beside you because even I can see them. You just need to look." Li finished with a small gentle smile.

Tears began to flow down the puffer man's eyes. Without a second to loose, he launched himself towards his members and hugged them with all his might. His members returned the gesture with gusto, eyes suspiciouly wet of manly tears.

"Nice speech kid. Any experience?" Raiju asked while licking his paw.

Li shook his head. "No, but my father used to give me these kinds of advises."

"Wise man."

Li smiled. He turned to look outside and was shocked to find that it was noon. "We better get back, Raiju. They'll worry if I'm out too late...maybe." He turned to leave but was stopped by a determined voice.

"Thank you!"

Li turned slightly with a puzzled look.

"I've decided... For the sake of my boys and myself, I'll lead an honest life! We'll open one of the best shops around!"

"Boss!" The others exclaimed with happy tears in their eyes.

Li blinked at the sudden proclamation before his face took on a soft look. "Good luck."

"Wait! Your name, what's your name?"

"Li."

Together, the group of men bowed. "Thank you, Li-san!"

Li stared at them in amusement (although a little flustered at the sudden show of respect) before waving his hand dismissively. "Your welcome, goodbye Mohawk gang."

Unfortunately, Li only remembered to ask for their names when he was almost to their temporary resident. Honestly, he felt bad for not knowing their names now. They seemed like very good people.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooòoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Li opened the door and was immediately met with a worried exclamation. "Li-kun! You're back." The boy turned to find Syaoran with Mokona perching on his shoulder looking at him with worry.

Li blinked in suprise as he took off his shoe and entered the apartment. He bowed slightly in an apologetic gesture. "Sorry, I didn't realize the time..." He replied which got him a relieved sigh.

Syaoran gave him a small smile before leading him to the living room. Everyone was already there, they seems to be waiting for his return. This realization caused a pang of guilt to settle in his stomach.

"Glad to see you're alright." Sorata greeted with a smile. Arata who was beside him also nodded in agreement.

Kurogane huffed with his arms crossed while Fai gesture for Li to sit with them. Li obeyed his companion's silent invitation and took his seat on the floor beside Syaoran and Fai.

"So what did you do today?" Fai asked to start the conversation. "We thought you weren't recovered enough to walk alone on the street." There was a hint of worry in his tone but he hid it expertly behind a false cheer.

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone, but I'm fine. And I did nothing special in particular -"

"The kid got himself kidnapped cause he looked like that kid there." Another voice cut the boy off leaving everyone confused as to who the voice belonged to.

That is when Sorata spotted the small yellow Kudan on Li's lap. He exclaimed in excitement as he immediately knew that he was in the presence of an upper Kudan.

"No way! Are you by chance from the special class Kudan with Lightning element!?" He asked, not knowing how close he was to Li which caused the boy a little discomfort. He stared at the small Kudan with sparkle in his eyes.

Arata pulled at her husband's ear when she saw the boy's discomfort. Li gave her a smile of gratitude.

"Why yes I am." The lightning Kudan declared with a puff of his chest.

Fai took a closer look at the Kudan, eyes sparkle in curiosity. "Such a cute Kudan." He tried to touch it but quickly retreated his hand when he felt a shock. He turned to Kurogane as he pestered the man to agree with him. Of course the ninja didn't appreciate his meddling so he argued back.

"No!" Mokona wailed in distress as she hopped near Li with tears in her eyes. "Mokona is the mascot! Not him!" She turned her attention towards Li.

Raiju in turn turned towards his host with similar look of anticipation.

Li couldn't help but to sweat at their similar look. It was true that they are both adorable but he couldn't chose one for the other. He could already predict the chaos that would appear if he didn't appease either one of them.

So how to avoid it? _Think Li, think!_

"Wait," Li internally let out a sigh of relief when Syaoran interrupt them. "Kidnapped?" Although Li wished that wasn't the topic he would start with.

Everyone stopped their antics as they turned back to look at Li with concern looks (expect for Kurogane who just went back to his gloomy self).

Li flailed his hands uselessly as he shook his head. "Ah, no. It's not like that -"

Again he got cut off by his Kudan. "You got tide up, kid. Don't tell me that's not kidnapping." Li sent his Kudan a betrayed look but was ignored by said Kudan.

Li raised his head to turn his attention back to his companions and couldn't help but to smile nervously when he saw their faces turns from concern to alarm.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked as he moved closer to inspect the boy for any injuries. He gasped when he saw the red blisters on Li's wrists. "Arashi-san, do you have any ointment?" He asked the lady of the house. She nodded and stood to fetch the requested item.

Li shook his hand away from Syaoran's grip as he tried to calm their worry down. "Really I'm alright. They were just -"

"-yeah, I don't think -"

"Hush, Raiju," Li chided his Kudan with a stern glare. The Kudan huffed in indignant but stayed quiet nonetheless. "As I was saying, yes they did kind of kidnapped me because they thought I was Syaoran," At this the said boy quickly had a guilty expression on his face. "They were trying to find stronger people to join their team. But as you can see, they let me go cause they got the wrong person. They also lost alot of their men so now they're disband and will led an honest life."

"Nice synopsis you did there." Raiju commented with a snort.

"But they hurt you." Syaoran stared at the red markings with furrowed brows.

"That's just because I struggled a little. Nothing big, I'm fine really."

"Here, let me see those." Arashi came back with the first aid and was already taking out the nessecary supplies to dress the wound.

Li at first hesitated but her stern look caused him to obey.

Syaoran still looked like he wasn't satisfied with his answer so Li quickly change the subject. "So how was your search?"

At the question, Syaoran immediately looked dissapointed at himself. "We didn't find anything."

Mokona hopped on the teen's head and gave him a comforting pat. "It's okay Syaoran. At least now we know a Kudan has it."

"Kudan?"

Mokona turned to Li as she went to explain their findings with her usual cheerful tone. "Yup. Mokona's eyes keeps on going big and small!"

Li nodded in understanding. "When will we search again?"

"Tomorrow. Hopefully we'll find it by tomorrow. But that's a big hope!" Fai replied.

Sorata clapped his hand loudly. "Okay, it's time for kids to go to bed," Kurogane grumbled angrily at being called a kid while Fai just laughed. "Tomorrow's a big day so you guys better restore all your energy!"

Arashi tapped Li's wrist lightly to get his attention. "Don't exert yourself." She warned with a stern gaze.

Li nodded as he thank her for the dressing.

"Can I come along as well?" Li asked when he saw everyone was about to get ready for bed.

Syaoran hesitated for a moment, turning to their other two companions for their opinion.

"I'm fine with it, but don't push yourself okay?" Fai replied.

Kurogane grunted. "You got kidnapped." He stated.

"It won't happen again."

"Whatever."

Li took that as an okay. He turned back to Syaoran who stared at him sternly. "If you're tired, just tell us."

Li nodded. That was fair. He did trouble them today.

Syaoran nodded. "Then it's fine."

"Thank you."

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **TL: Hello everyone! I'm sorry there's not much in the chapter. It's basically filler just so I could show you Li's Kudan. Too bad he won't be in the story for long. I like his character.**

 **To those who guessed it right... Amazing! I guess my not being as discreet as I thought. Lol.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and sticking to this story.**

 **Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out.**

 **Seeya!**


End file.
